


They're Safe Now

by cookingwithcyanide



Series: They're Safe Now [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark!Newt, Gen, M/M, OH ALSO cw: theres blood mentions but its rlly vague, Poor Percy, btw look up perytons theyre fckin awesome, he actually hung the SIN in the sky lmao, he just wants the perytons to be happy, he thinks newt hung the sun in the sky, percy just wants some sleep, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookingwithcyanide/pseuds/cookingwithcyanide
Summary: It's three in the morning, why in Merlin's loving FUCK is Picquery's godforsaken owl at his window. Oh. OH. Fuck.In which Newt gets arrested, Tina and Graves have twin heart attacks, and Picquery's owl is probably the most calm and collected character





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone somewhere between the time i got owt of the shower and the time i put on my pants. let me know where i messed up.

When Graves woke, it was to the sound of persistent tapping like fingers on glass. He shot up and fumbled to his bedside table to grab his wand- but no, it was just an owl demanding entrance at his window. Most likely the Picquery's, judging by the way it wouldn't shut the _fuck_  up even though he was clearly asleep for _once_ , and it was- he reproachfully checked his alarm clock- three in the _goddamn_ morning. With an air of grudging resignation, he grouched over to let the bird in. And really, what business did an owl have, looking at him with such contempt and ruffling her feathers. He reaches out to take the scrap of paper tied to her leg.

"You're not the only one Madame President is dragging out of bed at this hour, you little..." There was nowhere for his grumbling to go all of a sudden, as Graves' mind was flash-flooded with the succinct scrawl on the torn-off corner of parchment in his hand. The writing was Picquery's neat hand, but rushed into something not-quite-frantic. Like she was notifying him as a second thought in the light of something far more pressing.

The owl pecked Graves' hand sharply; he's been shocked statue-still and lost in tunnel vision. He belatedly nodded to the bird and sent her off with an abrupt "Coming" tied hastily to her leg in response, but it took him a few moments to actually make good on that word. Picquery's words we still flashing in his eyes.

_Three dead. Scamander in custody. Come quickly._

 

  
Graves apparated directly into MACUSA's cell block. He was greeted with a rather shell-shocked Goldstein, who twirled around to face him properly despite her obvious longing to keep anxiously pacing the long, grey hall. Graves could sympathize.

"Do you have any clue what's going on?" Surely Goldstein could clear up the whole ordeal; she was one of Newt's closest friends, after all. He was staying with her and her sister, she _had_  to have some idea what Newt, who was slight and sunny and couldn't hurt a fly, was doing in MACUSA custody for _triple manslaughter_.

Goldstein, alas, looked as lost as he was. "I don't know- there must have been some mistake, I mean, Newt, he-" she took a steadying breath, visibly trying to collect herself. "I'm sorry, sir. All I know is that one of Newt's collegues owled him recently about a Peryton smuggling group in Manhattan. The past few nights, he's been scoping them out. He-" Goldstein bit her lip, "He said he was going to come to MACUSA with it, when he knew more. There... there must have been a fight. That he got caught up in. Sir."

"What do you mean, a fight?" Graves needed answers, and coffee, as soon as possible, or he might storm the building looking for Newt. Because apparently there had been a fight, which meant that Newt could be _hurt_ , what the _fuck_.

Goldstein just shook her head. "Two of the men were hit by the killing curse. The third was blunt force. All of the perytons were missing from the cages there were smuggled in. But Newt didn't... Newt _couldn't_ have..."

Graves vehemently agreed. "No, he couldn't. But where _is_  he, Goldstein, Piquerey said he was in custody." He was getting frantic, because Newt wasn't in any of the cells, and Merlin, where _was he_. Newt wasn't meant to be shunted around the cells at MACUSA, he was meant to safe at home in his case, caring for his creatures, being happy and safe and  _not being accused of murder_.

Goldstein was just answering, "Mitchells and Rey took him up to be interrogated half an hour ago, he should be-" when the sharp crack of nearby apparation silenced her. There was Picquery, looking off-kilter in a way that almost never happened, as well as Rey and Mitchells, pale and nauseous (it must have been horrible, to make a pair of his best Aurors look like that, what was Newt thinking, barging in alone) escorting- Newt. Newt, who was spattered in blood and standing straight faced like he hadn't just given Graves twelve kinds of heart palpatations in the last half hour.

Like he wasnt spotted with a crust of drying blood, oh Merlin he was hurt- Graves lurched forward with a hail of _Are you okay_ s and _What happened to you what the hell is going on_ s and _Picquery if you don't tell me what's happening in the next minute i swear_ s, and was dimly aware of Goldstein doing the same beside him.

And Newt, sweet Newt, just smiled blissfully. "It's okay," he assured. "They're safe now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a soft spot for newt taking names and breaking legs for the safety of misused creatures. rest assured, it wasnt his blood.


End file.
